I Will Miss You
by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodQueer
Summary: Belle's life is turned upside down when she finds out she has to leave her Boyfriend, Jax and just Recently her best friend, Emma got Promoted to council member. Oh did I mention she's a Kanay
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you read the summary then you know what going on! anyways enjoy.**

I sat with my best friends Maddie, Diego, Andi, Phillip, Daniel, Mia, and My boyfriend, Jax at The Seven. I was gonna tell them that I was being put into another foster home but I didn't know how.

"Belle, You OK?" Jax asked.

"No" I answered. " I am getting moved to another foster home." everyone looked me.

"Its here in Miami, Right?" Mia Asked. I shook my head slowly.

"Its in San Diego" I said looking down. Jax took my hand. Everybody looked sad especially Jax

"When Are leaving?" Andi asked

"Tomorrow" I said with tears rolling down my face. Jax was heated

"When did you find out?" He said through his teeth

"Late last night" I said, Jax stormed out and I followed.

"Why Are you leaving?" He asked. I lifted up my sleeves and showed him all the bruises my foster parents gave me. He wrapped his arms around me. Jax and I stood where everyone could see us. I knew everyone could see the marks and bruises on my beat up arms.

"I am so sorry I didn't know-" He said

"Its Ok its not your fault" I said looking up and kissing him.

** Meanwhile In San Diego**

Steph and Lena were helping Callie and Brandon pack for college. Lena pulled Steph away from them.

"Are we ready for Belle tomorrow?" Lena asked Steph

"Yes and Its a suprise so shh!" Steph answered. Callie and Brandon overheard their conversation

"Belle? Are they fostering another child?" Callie wonder out loud to Brandon

"That's why they want us out so quickly!" Brandon said

"Wait they are rushing us to get out?" Callie asked

"you haven't noticed?" Brandon Commented

"Shh They're coming" Callie said.


	2. Pictures

I was alone in my room, packing to leave I looked at my nightstand there were two pictures. One was all my best friends and in the middle was Emma and I giving Jax a noogie. The other one was me kissing Jax's cheek, I picked it up and started crying. Next thing I know there was a man tying me up, taped my mouth and pushing me against the wall The man picked up the picture then teleport Jax in here. I gave Jax a muffled warning then he came running to my side. Then, He realized who was doing this.

"Jax my beloved son" The tall shadowy man said. Why was Jax's dad wanting to kill me?

"Leave her alone it's me you want" He said standing up. I looked down and realized that the rope was just regular rope. I turned the rope into ash and ripped the tape off my mouth. I came up to his side

"YOUR DATING A KANNAY!" His dad yelled storming at him, I sent an ice storm to him while Jax cast a spell to send him far away. Jax grabbed my hands

"Are you OK?" He asked then noticed how it looked like I was sobbing real hard.

"Yeah Im-" I started saying

"Were you crying?" He asked interrupting

"Yeah I was packing And saw our picture... I started crying." I said kinda embarassed. He smiled then gave me a passionate kiss.

"I am really gonna miss you" I said breaking the kiss

"Me too" He said then grabbed my camera. " Let's update this picture" He took a picture of us except I was showing off my Kannay markings and he was showing off his dark blue magic.I grabbed the picture as it came out of my camera.

" I better keep this picture well hidden" I said giggling. I reached up in my closet, for some reason my foster parents had a big box of picture frames. in my closet. I put the picture in a frame. I put all three pictures in my bag.


	3. Goodbye

I walked out the door with my bags to see Jax, Diego, and Mia standing waiting for me. I hugged them.

"Thank you guys soo much for helping me with my powers" I thanked Diego and Mia. I hugged Jax

"Thank you for being with me every step of the way and being the best boyfriend I could ever have" I thanked him then kissed him.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"They couldn't be here this early" Jax said

"Ah They're pretty lazy" I commented then a black SUV pulled up

"Hi, I am Lena and here to pick up Belle" She said, I gave them one last hug.

"I love you Jax " I said hugging him, then gave him a goodbye kiss. I got in the car with my bags.

"I have heard amazing things about you" The woman said while driving me to San Diego. I laughed nervously

"Like what?" I asked

"You are very calm and a great student" She said

"Thank you" I said

**Time skip: when Belle and Lena get to the foster household**

"Steph" Lena called out. A woman with blonde hair came around the corner an greeted me. They led me to area with couches.

"Kids, living room!" Steph said as five teenagers came running down the stairs and stared at me.

"This is Belle, she will be staying with us" Lena said. A Latina girl said her name was Mariana. A Latina boy told me his name was Jesus. A boy who looked the youngest said his name was Jude, The tallest boy who looked the oldest said his name was Brandon, And finally A girl who had short black hair, She said her name was Callie. Steph showed me to an empty room with just a bed and desk.

"This is your room " She said then left me alone to unpack. As I unpack I can across the new picture of Jax and I. I picked it up and giggled at the thought that we actually took a picture of our deepest secret. Mariana came in, I quickly slid the picture under the blanket that was on the bed.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"Sure" I said. She came over and helped me hang up my clothes in the closet. When we got to my next bag my other two pictures sat on top. She grabbed the one with me kissing Jax's Cheek.

"Who's this cutie?" She asked.

"That"s My boyfriend Jax and I. Before I came here I lived in Miami." I answered looking down missing him.

"I heard in Miami there is a school called Iridium High, and crazy things happen there.

"I went there it wasn't that crazy" I said trying to hold back my smile at the thought that two of my friends were Kanays three of them are witches and a wizard, and one used to be a zombie.

"Ok" She said, Then picking up the picture with all of my friends and in the middle was Emma and I giving Jax a noogie. She laughed then sat it down not wanting to ask. I picked up the laptop that my last foster parents gave me and put it on the desk. At the very bottom was Jax's leather jacket with a note that said

_Something to remember me more. Love, Jax._

"That sneaky Wizard" I said under my breath. I took the note off and set it down.

"Thank you, I don't think I need any more help" I said to Mariana. She walked out. I pulled out the picture under the blanket and looked at it for a few seconds. I put it back down and looked at my Kanay markings. I heard someone walk into the doorway. I quickly made my markings disappear, But when I looked over to the doorway no one was there. I got up and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Steph and Lena were talking and laughing.

"Can I have a glass of water?" I asked

"Yeah sure" They said showing me where the glasses were. I got me a glass of water and walked up stairs.

* * *

**Third person POV. **

In the middle of nowhere, Jax's dad sits and watches Belle carrie a glass of water up to her new room. He smirks and casts a spell so that when she goes to sleep, it will show her lies about Jax. He smirks as he teleports his son where he is and tells him what he did.

"Why are you doing this?!" Jax yelled.

"I am teaching you a lesson, You were supposed to destroy the realm and instead you started dating her!" He explains the scoffs, "Don't you know that Kanays are our sworn enemies!" He looked down and saw Belle take a drink of the water. "You can't save her this time" He says then teleports Jax back.


	4. Help!

I was texting Andi, when Callie walked in.

"Dinner is ready" she told me. I put my phone down on the desk and walked downstairs. I sat down at the table with everybody and ate quietly. When It was over I took a shower and went to bed.

**Belle's dream**

_I was back in Miami and walked inside Iridium High to see Jax kissing Emma._

_" I thought you loved me!" I told him._

_"I don't, I only dated you because Emma left!" He said then laughing at me. I walked to the Janitor's closet and started crying. Why would Jax do this to me? When I calmed down I walked out, I saw Jax trying to take my powers to make himself more powerful._

* * *

I woke up in cold sweats. Did Jax not really love me? I was infuriated and frightened. I layed back down and worried. It got so bad I texted him at 3AM and being the care-free guy he is, he was up at 3AM

**ME: Hey**

**Jax: Hey, What are you doing up?**

**ME: I had this dream...**

**JAX: What about**

**ME:Well it was about how you didn't love me and you only dated me for your rep at school**

**JAX: Im coming over there**

**ME: You know teleporting this far is dangerous**

**JAX: its important**

I was typing my next message when he was standing next to me. He sat on the bed with me.

"I told you not to come" I said

"I had to explain things" He told me. I gave him a confused look

"My dad he spied on you all day yesterday and he put a spell on you, when you sleep it will make me look like a jerk" He explained

"Can't you reverse it " I asked him, He shook his head.

"The spell is too strong The only way to break it is to not let the things get to your head and stand up to me." He told me

"So what you are saying is I am going to get torchered for a while" I said. He smiled

"I will try to warn you and protect you" He said then leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you very much" I told him.

"I love you too" He said then kissed the top of my head and left. I layed back down and went to sleep.

**Belle's dream**

_I was standing in front of Jax who was accusing me of kissing someone else._

_"Jax I know you are just saying this to get me to break up with you for your dad" I told him_

_"I am not I saw you kissing him" He argued_

_"Whatever I know this is just an allusion from your dad" I said turning away from him. _

_"Its not I am only dating your little bitch ass to get Emma back by making her jealous" He told me, I turned around and Slapped him_

_"Fuck off!" I told him then walked off_

_ "Slut!" He yelled back at me. I turned around and flipped him off._

* * *

"Belle,Belle" Its time to get up and get ready for school" Lena told me. I got up and got dressed. I did my hair into a side braid. I walked down stairs, feeling proud of myself. I sat at the table where we ate dinner and ate some eggs.

"Is that all you want, Love?" Steph asked me.

"Yeah I am not that hungry in the morning" I answered


	5. Discoveries

I walked into my room to see Brandon and Callie looking at the secret picture of Jax and I.

"What are Y'all doing!?" I asked then dropped my phone.

"We got curious" Brandon Said nervously

" Curious my butt!" I practically yelled and grabbed the picture.

"Why were all those marking on you-" Callie asked

"And why is this boy shooting blue magic out of his hands" Brandon interrupted her. I picked up my phone and dialed the Jax's number

"How fast can you be over here? I asked Jax

" 2 seconds" He said hanging up then there was a blue puff and he was standing next to me.

"They snooped through my stuff and found our picture" I explained

"What do you want me to do?" Jax asked

"Erase their memory or something" I told him

"Don't you trust them?" He asked I gave him my "you idiot" look

"Not enough to tell them our secret" I told him. He looked in eyes with his big brown eyes. I sighed

"You can't tell anyone but I-" I cupped my hands and made an ice ball then melted it with my fire and made it a fireball. I made some water appear and moved it around then made it disappear. Jax smirked at me then put his arm around my shoulder.

"Atta, girl" He said.

"Your turn" I said he cloned himself

"Hey Junior" He said saluting his clone

"Isn't cloning illegal?" I asked

"If the witch's council finds out" He said his smirk getting bigger. I looked at Callie and Brandon who were amazed.

"Umm I am going to go" Callie said then nudged Brandon who followed her out. Jax unsummoned Junior.

"Thank you" I said

"Anything for my lovely princess" He said with his devilish smirk. I hated it when he called me a princess.

"I told you not to call me that" I warned him. He leaned down and connected his lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair. He planted kisses down my neck then back up to my lips. I moaned lightly.

"We have to stop" I told him, "Spring break is coming up maybe I can get my foster moms to take us to Miami"

"That would be amazing" He said then kissed me one more before he left.


	6. The Breakup

I have been at the Fosters for a few days now and I was the crazy perky girl I normally was. I walked down stairs and walked up to Steph and Lena

"So, I was thinking that for spring break we could go on a vacation" I said to them

"Where do you want to go?" Lena asked

"Miami" I answered. Steph and Lena exchanged looks

"This wouldn't be because of a boy right?" Steph said

"Noo Its just that everyone is stressed and we could all use a vacation" I said

"I think its a good idea" Lena told Steph

"What why?" Steph said

"when was the last time we took a vacation?" Lena said, Thought for a while. "Exactly"

"We will talk to everyone about it tonight at dinner" Steph told me. I squealed and hugged them

"Thank you guys" I said then ran up to my room to text Jax

**ME: Guess what!**

**JAX: What?**

**ME: My foster moms are taking us to Miami this Spring break!**

**JAX: Thats amazing!**

**ME: I know!**

I put my phone down and turned on my laptop. I opened my playlist on Itunes and listened to it through headphones. Jesus came behind me and scared the living crap out of me.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" I said while whacking his chest

"Im sorry I just had too!" He said laughing

I pushed him out of my room and shut the door. I put my headphone back on and continued to listen to music. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around it was Jax.

"What are you doing here?" I asked reaching out to hold his hand but he smacked my hand

"We can't see each other anymore" He said with a straight face.

"Why?" I said standing up and taking my headphones off

"Because I want to be with Emma instead." He told me.

"OK" I said then sat on my bed. He left and I curled up into a little ball on my bed. I heard my door open and Mariana pulled the blanket off my head.

"Are you OK" She asked, I shook my head as tears ran down my face.

"Jax broke up with me" I said.

"Its ok, I mean there are plenty of fish in the sea" She said

"None like Jaxy though!" I said then started crying even harder. She rubbed my back.

"Well dinner is ready" she said then got up and left. I threw the blanket off of me and went downstairs and ate.

"Belle wants to go to Miami for spring break" Steph said

"I don't want to go anymore" I said gloomy

"Why?" Lena asked

"I just dont want to anymore" I Said

"Well, We are going to go." Steph said looking at me with a worried face. I nodded and continued looked at Mariana, probably because I tell her everything.

"What?!" She asked.

"Nothing" Steph and Lena said in unison

"May I be Excused?" I asked

"Of course" Lena said, I walked up to my room and Jax was blowing up my phone. I answered it on the 5th time he called.

"Hello" I said

"What's wrong?" He asked

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I think you know what's wrong" I snapped back

"No I don't" he said confused

Don't you remember you broke up with me!" I said

"What! No I didn't" He said

"Yes you did you said you want to be with Emma!" I said.

"I did not I called to tell you that dad sent a clone of me to break up with you" He explained

"So you're not breaking up with me?" I asked

"Of course not" He said

"OK I got to go" I said

"Bye" he said then hung up. I opened the door and there stood Jesus and Mariana.

"Were you eavesdropping?!" I asked

" Yes and hey you aren't sad anymore!" Mariana exclaimed. I scoffed and walked down stairs. I got a glass of water and chugged it.


	7. Miami

I have been living with the Fosters for a month and a half now and it has been the time of my life. I was packing for Miami. I was really excited to see everyone again. Jesus walked in.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked

"I am going to see all of my old friends" I said practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alright then" He said then walked out, I rolled my eyes and slid my bathing suit into my bag.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: AT A HOTEL IN MIAMI**

I got out of the car and all of my friends were there except Jax. I hugged them.

"Where's Jax?" I asked them.

"I don't know, he said he would be here" Andi said. My smiling face turned into a worried expression.

"Hey! don't just stand there help us carry this stuff in." Jesus command me.

"Fine" I groaned. I grabbed some bags and carried them inside. When I came out Jax was there, I jumped into his arms and he spinned me around.

"I missed you so much" I exclaimed as he put me back on my feet.

"Me too" He said holding my hands. We walked over to everyone else

"Why were you late?" Diego asked Jax

"I woke up late" Jax said nervously. We all looked at him.

"He's lying" Maddie said not shocked

**Third Person POV**

Brandon and Callie Eavesdropped on Belle and her friends

"Why can't Maddie cast a spell to show us what he did this morning?" Andi Suggested

"Because Maddie is not good at coming up with spells off the top of her head!" Mia said smirking. Maddie gasped,

"I am not!"

"Here we go!" Belle said and threw her hands up in the air. As Mia and Maddie fought and bickered. Diego was trying to stop Maddie while Belle was trying to stop Mia. Belle couldn't take it no more.

"Enough!" She Yelled, while she made thunder rumble. Mia stared at her with shock. No Kanay could make the thunder rumble that strong.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know" Belle said as she stared blankly at her hands

"Jax, Just please tell the truth." Phillip said.

"Fine, My dad he is going to make Belle Terribly sick" Jax Admitted. Belle was shocked

"When?" Belle asked

"When You're on your way back to San Diego" Jax explained. Belle was relieved when she at least got to enjoy her spring break.

"Will it be deadly?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know but by what he has been doing to her lately. Theres a good chance that it is going to be deadly." Jax told everyone. Belle heard someone gasp, she turned around and saw Brandon and Callie Eavesdropping.

"Guys, We got a problem" Belle said then pointed at Brandon and Callie. Jax and Belle has heated. Everyone else was worried and confused.

"Why do you guys have to be so nosey! Don't you have something better to do than put yourselves in mortal danger!" Belle yelled at Brandon and Callie. They just stood there. Belle brushed past them and went over to her foster moms.

"Can I go to the beach?" She asked trying to hide the fact she was mad.

"Yeah just be back by 10" Steph said. Belle walked away to the beach and as for everyone else they went looking for her.

**Belle's POV**

I was sitting on the beach watching the waves. I looked to the side and saw Jax. Of course! I should have went somewhere where a wizard couldn't find me. He sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"This is ridiculous! Everything I do they have to know what I'm doing!" I Exclaimed. I could tell he did not know what to say. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist as he carefully pushed me on my back and getting on top of me. He planted kisses down my neck and back up to my lips. I opened my mouth just enough for him to get his tongue in. By the time it was over my hair was all messy, We were covered in sand, his shirt was off, and I was cuddled up next to him feeling his rock-hard abs.

"I love you" I said out of breath from the make-out session we had. He smiled and kissed me on the head.

"I love too" He said squeezing me a little closer. I quickly sat up.

"What time is it?!" I said realizing it was pitch black. He looked at his watch.

"9:57" He said then put on his shirt. I quickly stood up and he stood up with me.

" I have to be back by 10!" I said. Jax casted a spell to make us look neater. I grabbed his hand knowing what he was going to do. He teleported us to the doorstep of the hotel room I was staying in. I gave him a quick goodbye kiss and slipped in the door.

"Where were you?" Mariana asked painting her toenails.

"Maybe with Jax?" Callie teased putting her hair up into a ponytail. I looked down and realized that the spell didn't get the sand off of me.

"Ok I was on the beach..." I paused then said under my breath, "Making out with Jax"

"What!?" Mariana exclaimed when she heard what I said under my breath.

"I was on the beach making out with Jax" I said walking to my suitcase to get out my pajamas. Their jaws dropped. There was no bathroom in our room so I had to walk to Steph and Lena's room and change, Which I did. I walked back to see my two sisters giggling and talking about what I told them. I put my long brown hair in to a braid and sat on the open bed.

"I swear if you guys tell moms that I was out making out with Jax on the beach I will freeze you, literally" I smirked, Then heard a chuckle at the doorway, Brandon heard what I said. My face turned red with embarrassment.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I don't know mom sent me to make sure you made it home in time" He said smiling ear to ear

"Barely" Mariana commented. I got up and pushed Brandon out of the room.

"Don't you know what I will freeze you means!" I said, then climbed in bed.


	8. Wait What?

**Hey Guys I have gotten NO feedback from you guys so I want at least 2 reviews or I am going to have to put this story on hold. I am sorry I just can't write not knowing how I am doing or getting Ideas. Like I said I am really sorry!**

I got woken up by a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. It was Lena here to wake us up. I grabbed my clothes out of my suitcase and went to change. When I walked out I walked past Brandon, all he did was smirked as he walked past me. I walked into the room I was in and brushed my hair as Mariana struggled out of bed. Buzz! Buzz! I looked down at my phone

**JAX: Good morning, sunshine**

**ME: Good morning to you too!**

**JAX: Meet me The Seven in 1 hour**

**ME: K**

I set my phone back down and put a big smile on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Callie said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The door opened. Jesus, Brandon, Steph, and Lena walked in.

"Alright Children today we are going to let you guys explore Miami. BUT Be sure you know your way back." Steph said

"And if you cant figure it out just call me or text me and I will help you!" I said as I curled my hair. Steph and Lena smiled.

"When did you get home last night?" Lena asked

" around 9:50" I said. Steph and Lena smiled. I put my phone in the back pocket of my jean shorts.

"Be back to check in around 2" Steph said stopping me. I nodded then walked out the door. I pulled out my phone

**ME: I am on my way now**

**JAX: I am already here, turn around.**

By the time I had got the message I was in the parking lot. I looked behind me, I didn't see him until he came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I thought we were supposed to meet at The Seven." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"Well I changed my mind. I have a surprise." He said leading me to the beach.

**Emma's POV**

I saw Jax with Belle, They were holding hands. Are they a thing now? When I left a couple months ago, They hated each other. But, I guess a lot of things can change over time. Belle saw me and ran to hug me.

"Oh my gosh, I thought we were never going to see each other again!" She exclaimed when she let go of me and took a baby step back.

"I'm just dropping by." I said then looked at them. Jax had his arm around Belle's shoulder. "Are you guys dating now?"

"Yeah, we've started dating a month after you left." Jax told me. I noticed Belle was started the look dizzy.

'' Belle are you ok?" I asked. Jax looked over at her and caught her as she fainted. He laid her gently on the ground. There was a black puff around her heart and her head for a split second. She woke up and shoved herself away from Jax.

"Get away from me!" She yelled and ran away crying. Jax looked up at me with a worried expression. He told me what happened with his dad and Belle.

"What? Didn't you say he would leave you alone?" I asked

"He is leaving me alone, he is messing with her!" He said raising his voice then teleported out leaving me standing there alone.


	9. Chains WARNING: MAJOR CLIFFY!

**Hey guys this is just a quick note: the pairings for this story is Miego, Dia, Phandi, Bax (LOL XD BellexJax) and Emma doesn't have time for a relationship thats why her and Jax broke up before Belle came.**

I knocked on Belle's hotel room door.

"Belle please open the door" I said through the door

"Why? So you can tell me more lies!?" She responded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. I heard footsteps coming over to the door. Belle open the door, she gave me a look that could kill america with one stare.

"Jax, I know you told me to not let all of these _dreams_ get to me but I think it's a sign that you do love Emma and we should break up." She said.

"Belle don't think that way" I told her, Stepping closer to her.

"Enough, Jax! I'm done until I have proof that all this crap is your dad" She said stepping back and shutting the door. I was shocked, I hardly ever see her mad. Well it least she didn't throw a fireball at me. It was like she could read my thoughts, She opened the door and threw a fireball at my feet.

"OW! That hurt!" I said putting out my feet.

"Nah dip sherlock" She said then slammed the door. I angrily teleported to the beach where I left Emma. It looked like she already walked off. I Was Heated and also depressed. Why didn't I kill my dad when I had the chance? I sat on the ground, defeated. Diego saw me and came towards me.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"Why did there have to be another kanay?" I asked

"I don't know, but you are really happy with her, right?

"Yeah until my dad got in the middle."

"Wait she is under a spell and she broke up with you" He said finally taking the hint

"Yes, Now can you leave me alone" I said standing up and walking away with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**BELLE'S POV (BTW Up there was Jax's POV)**

I stared blankly at the mirror as I watched the whites of my eyes turn black.

"Wh- wha- What the heck" I said as the tips of my fingers began to tingle. I picked up my phone. Andi, No. Philip, NO way. Jax, No. Daniel, No. Emma, No. Diego, No. Mia, Yes. I tapped on the contact and called her.

"Mia! Come quick!" I said then hung up. After a couple minutes, she comes flying threw the door.

"Is this a Kanay thing?" I said freaking out pointing to my eyes.

"No I have never seen anything like this." She said then shut the door and pulled me on the bed. There was black. I saw the scene where I broke up with Jax, except when I slammed the door, I saw Jax's dad.

"Well done little one" He said then got up close and personal

"What the hell do you what?" I being prepared to strike him with fire.

"Please don't make me hurt you. Even though I will" He said chaining me to the wall with magical chains.

"Don't go anywhere I will be back with my son and Emma" He said laughing evilly and teleporting out.

* * *

**MIA'S POV**

"Belle, Belle, Wake up!" I said shaking her. Next thing I know, she disappears. I walked out of the room. My phone ringed.

"Hello!" I said frustrated.

"Hey, by any chance are you with Belle?" Diego asked.

"I was until the whites of her eyes were black and she fainted then disappeared!" I said then realising what might of happened.

"Well, Jax and Belle broke up" Diego told me. There went that idea.

"I am going to find Jax and you go find Emma" I said then hung up.

* * *

**Jax's POV**

"Why did you torcher her!?" I yelled my voice full of anger

"I was teaching you a lesson!" My dad yelled back tossing a spell at me that I dodged.

"Where is she?!" I yelled tossing tossing a spell back, hitting him to the ground with magic proof chains.

"My boy, I am proud. You stood up for the one you love but which one is it, Emma or Belle?" He smirked. He was proud of me! But I am also torn between the girl I love or my best friend. I will just keep getting heartbroken with Emma, Were as Belle actually loves and appreciates me. Two chained girls on the wall appeared. They both looked like Belle, except one of them the whites of her eyes were black.

"JAX!" They both screamed

"Jax, Its me, pick me!" The one with the regular eyes said.

"Jax don't listen to her! The other one said.

"Choose one, BUT If you choose the wrong one they both die." My dad said weakly as my chains squeezed him.

"Jax, I know I broke up with you, BUT I will always love you." The one with the black eyes said then broke into tears. "You're my best friend and my true soulmate."

By then, I was sure it was that one.

"JAX! Dont listen to her she is manipulating you!" The other one said then shot a dirty look to the other one. I realised that the one with the regular eyes had hazel eyes and Belle has light blue eyes.

"Uh um I choose..."

* * *

**HAHAHA CLIFFY! I Will write ASAP! HAHA got you good!**


	10. The End

**Hey guys, Whats up? OMG RandomGirl (Guest) YOU ARE DA BEST! You made my day! I love all these GREAT reviews! Thank you guys so so so so so so so so sooo much! Love ya'll you're the best!**

* * *

I ran over to the Belle that had Black eyes and unchained her. Belle's eyes went back to normal.

"Did I choose right?" I asked. She smiled

"Yeah" She said. I wrapped my arms around her as the dark foggy room, became Belle's hotel room.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault if I didn't fall in love-" Belle started.

"What are you talking about? That was MY dad, therefore it's my fault." I interrupted. I noticed she shaking with fear.

"He's not coming back right?" She asked

"I doubt it" I said leaning forward and connected our lips together. Belle stopped shaking and reached her hand up to play with my hair. Her foster sister walked in.

"Ahem!" said the girl. Belle seemed startled and let go of me.

"Mariana, What are you doing here?" Belle asked.

"Checking in. Duh! and I see you have probably been here all day" Mariana teased.

"Get over yourself." Belle said then stood up and pulled me out of the hotel room.

"Sorry for that" she said.

"It's all right" I said then teleported us to my house. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, my fingers got tangled in her hair. I planted kisses down her neck and back up to her lips. I layed her on my bed, and my tongue entered her mouth. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I won. After a few minutes of this we stopped.

"I am glad I am safe now" Belle said putting her shoes back on.

"Me too" I said then put my arm around her.

"I love you" Belle told me

"I love you too" I responded. I teleported us to her door step.

**THE END!?**

* * *

**I know I know the end of this story was BORING But I am in the process of making a sequel 20 years into the future. Bye guys for now! **


	11. Revisions

_**Hi Friends! It's been awhile. But I have wonderful news! I am back on ! *Confetti falls from sky and Independence Day by 5SOS plays* First things first, I will be keeping all my EWW stories up but I will be going back and editing the hell out of them. It's been 2 years since I wrote them and I cringe so hard. If you have read these stories than I would suggest going back and rereading them. If you would like considering all my stories are completed. OH wait I just remembered, The Journal of Jay Novea will be taking down due to the fact I had NO IDEA where I was going with it. So thank you all for supporting me 2 years ago and hopefully I don't go another unannounced Hiatus. Also, I will not be writing for EWW after I revise them. The 2 main shows I will be writing for will be 13 Reasons Why and The 100. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kandi x**_


End file.
